Penggemar berat Shinee
by rinharuno shawol
Summary: Kisah ini menceritakan tentang ke-5 sahabat. Yang tergila-gila banget/nge-fans dengan Boy band: SHINEE. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari ada orang-orang yang mencintai mereka, dan peduli terhadap mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna! Jumpa dengan Author baru: Rin-chan

Ini fic pertamaku lho! Jadi mohon para Readers sekalian sudi untuk me-Review

Berikan saran dan kritik kalian mungkin penulisan EYD-ku salah.

Jadi mohn di-Reviw

**WARNING:**

**OOC, GAJE, TYPO KAGAK JELAS. AU**

**Don't like, dn't read!**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclimer: Masashi kishimo**

**Pengemar Berat Shinee**

**Nama Pemain: Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha. Pokoknya yang ada di naruto biar adil**

**Pairing: gak tau masih ingin cari inspirasi  
**

**Genre: friendship & maybe Humor **

**Rated: T**

**Pengemar Berat Shinee**

**Summary: **Kisah ini menceritakan tentang ke-5 sahabat yang tergila-gila banget nge-fans sama Boy band korea: SHINEE. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari ada orang-orang yang mencintai mereka, dan peduli terhadap mereka.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Huaaaaa….! Ganteng banget Min Ho bikin melting dan mimisan!" teriak Ino dengan suara cemprengnya yang lebay(mode: on). Setelah melihat video klip SHINEE yang berjudul AMIGO, yang memperlihatkan adegan Minho ngejar cewek.

Mendengar teriakan ino yang cempreng siswa-siswi SMAN 45 Jakarta, kelas XI A. Refleks menutup telinga mereka dengan ke-2 tangan mereka."Weleh-weleh gelo banget nie orang, suaranya ngelebihi suara petir apalagi cempreng bisa-bisa habis ni, aku ke THT!" gerutu salah satu murid

Pagi yang cerah ini semua siswa-siswi SMAN 45 sudah dalam kelas XI A. Kecuali Sakura yang belum datang. Biasalah, dia selalau telat dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Yang selalu datang pagi meskipun Sakura telatnya sebelum bel entah kenapa dia selalu datang terlambat ke sekolah. Mungkin karena tadi malam keasyikan mimpi-in SHINEE kali…!(*Author ditabok Sakura pakai sandal jepit swallow*).

"Ohayu!" sapa sakura pada ke-4 sahabat akrabnya.

"Ohayou Sakura" jawab mereka serempak

Ting….Tong…..

Suara penjual es lilin terdengar eh ralat maksudnya suara bel masuk terdengar

Sakura mulai melagkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya, di pinggir Ino. Karena mereka sebangku. Hinata sebangku dengan Tenten, sedangkan Temari sebangku dengan Sasame gadis yang berambut orange. Belum sempat Ino memamerkan video dari download-nya ke sahabat-sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya karena guru Bhs. Indonesia sudah masuk kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" bu Shizune menyapa murid-muridnya.

"Selamat pagi bu Sizune" jawab mereka serempak.

Bu Shizune membuka materi pelajaran dengan mencatat materi tentang macam-macam Majas. Di papan tulis. Murid-murid pun mencatatnya dengan keheningan.

Sasuke mencatat. Sesekali pemuda ber-mata onyx curi pandang ke Sakura.

"DI lihat-lihat Sakura tambah manis dan cantik" batinnya. Yang masih ngelirik Sakura, melihat teman sebangkunya ngelirik Sakura. Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Woey Teme ngapain kamu ngelirik-lirik Sakura, percuma dia tuh gak bakal terpesona dengan wajah tampanmu Dia itu Cuma tertarik ama SHINEE doang." Cerocos Naruto. Mendengar Naruto ngomong kayak gitu Sasuke memalingkan mukanya, dan menatap Naruto. Memberikan deatglare turun-temurun dari keluarga Klan-nya.

"Diam lu dobe!"  
narut mendengus kesal."mogok nie ye….(* kamu kira mobil apa nar!*). Gitu aja marah gak asyik tau…!"

Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti berdebat dan kedua laki-laki ini, kembali mencatat.

Tak terasa bel istirahat terdengar. Tanpa aba-aba sebagai murid meninggalkan kelas.

Yab, nie sekolah emang fasilitasnya lengkap banget. Bangunannya mewah, tingkat 3, luasnya aja 100 hektar. (*Ngebayangin gimana luasnya*). Nie sekolah banyak anak-anak orang kaya, sekolah di sini bukan hanya itu mereka harus pintar dan berprestasi.

Saat ini Sakura dkk berada di dalam kelas karena mereka mau gosip tentang SHINEE idola mereka. Dimana-mana bahas SHINEE sampai ke toilet bahas boy band korea tersebut, di kuburan juga lho….! (*Gelo, tuh mereka gosip SHINEE ma pocong mbak kunti, sundel bolong, kolongwewe, suster ngempot gitu*).

Ke-5 sahabat ini nimbrung ngomongin SHINEE tidak jauh dari mereka ada Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Gaara. Yang duduk-duduk santai di dalam kelas. Cowok-cowok ini juga banyak fans girl-nya termasuk Sasuke dan Gaara dia itu orangnya keren ganteng, charming, pintar rajin menabung dan tidak sombong (*mulai ngawor*).

Mereka ber-5 ini membuat band yang bernama Zedgarzz ya lumayan terkenal seantero sekolah-sekolah di SMAN 45 Jakarta.

"Hey, Sakura aku mau nunjukin video SHINEE yang kemarin aku download dari laptopku terasa kirim ke Hp-ku pake' kabel data" cerocos Ino sambil menyerahkan Hp-nya ke Sakura yang sukses mendarat ditangan Sakura (*Dikira pesawat kali*).

Sakura pun menekan tombol play di Hp Ino mereka ber-5 pun ngegerombol nonton video tersebut, setelah selesai melihat video tersebut Sakura mengirim video tersebut ke Hp-nya, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari lewat selang eh ralat lewat Bluetooth.

Setelah acara ngirim-ngengirimnya selesai mereka mulai debat soal SHINEE (*Dikira acara debat bupati aja*).

"Ih wow….. Min Ho ganteng banget tapi nyebelin deh masak dia ngejar tuh cewek, dia tu kayak nyihir Min Ho biar ngejar dia gitu dasar sok kecantikan banget duech." Ucap Ino dengan nada yang marah, hati panas, telinga keluar asap kayak gunung semeru yang mau meledak (*Widih… Lebay banget ya author*).

"Mungkin dia pergi ke dukun gitu kayak pelet Min Ho biar dikejar-kejar Min Ho" Temari ikut berkomentar.

"Jaman gini masih percaya gitu-gituan gak banget dah!" (Tenten)

"Jiaaaah….. Onew sweet banget dah, jadi melting n mimisan!" Ujar Sakura dengan kagumnya.

"Tapi….. ta….. p….. i….. Taemen lucu juga and polos bikin gergetan" Hinata ngomong dengan terbata-bata (*Kayak Aziz gagap deh, waduh dilempar Hinata pakek jajan piatos langsung aku tangkep tak makan deh….. ewenakk tenan*).

"Liat nie Key imut banget" (Tenten).

"Min Ho paling cool banget pada saat ngeraph aku jadi terseponah" (Ino).

"My Honey Bunny Sweety Jong Yun ku ini charming abiz apalagi suaranya cowok banget" (Temari).

Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Tenten swetdropped (*Dengan mulut menganga dan mata melotot….. hey matanya mau copot tuh*).

"Idih….. kalian nie pada buta ya! Liyat nie baik-baik masih gantengan aku kali dari pada boy band SHINEE itu." Sasuke menyela debat Sakura dkk dengan Pd-nya setinggi merana Eiffel digresik eh ralat diparis

Emang Sasuke suka menggoda Sakura soalnya itu satu-satunya dia bisa dekat Sakura padahal dia cinta ma si rambut pink itu gak mungkinkan dia nyatain cintanya, karena Sakura gak percaya cinta apalagi kala ada cowok yang nyatain cintanya dia seakan tak peduli... Apalagi dia seorang Uchiha yang mempunyai gengsi setinggi langit, haruz menjaga imej(betul gak tulisannya).

(Kenapa sakura tak percaya dengan cinta dan tak percaya dengan laki-laki. ikutin ceritanya terus aja*digampar readers*)

"Eh plend kayaknya tadi ada suara deh tapi kugh gak ada orangnya apa jangan-jangan ada setan rambut pantat ayam jago berkokok" kata Sakura dengan nada kesal

"Betul….. betul…..betul….." Ino ikut menyuarakan suaranya dengan menjiplak kata kartun favoritnya upin ipin

Tak terasa jam istirahat sudah berakhir.

_ TBC _

r

e

v

i

e

w

jangan lupa di review ya biar aku tambah semangat

ff nie aku buat settingnya di jakarta biar jauh dari korea jadi kayak hayalan tingkat tinggi g2

bila ada kata-kata yang menyinggung para readers para author n senpai mohon dimaavkan

sekian

wasaamualaikum wr. wb


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rumah Sakura ~~~~~~~~~~~

Matahari muncul dari persembunyiannya, menunjukkan waktu sudah pagi. Burung-burung berkicauan dengan merdunya, yang siap mengawali hari baru ini. Ayam jag berkokok, yang siap membangunkan mahluk ciptaan tuhan yang siap mengawali hari baru ini.

Serang makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang diberi akal dan pikiran, yang kita sebut manusia. Sedang malas membuka matanya, gadis berambut pink itu masih terlelap dalam alam bawah sadarnya! Meskipun pagi sudah menjelang.

"Woey…! Jidat bangun…..dasar pemalas." teriak Ino pakek TOA. Gadis yang dibangunin Ino itu-pun tak bergeming.

"Gimana nie No! Kok Sakura nya gak bangun-bangun." Kata Tenten.

"Pa-padahal kan ki-kita sudah bangunin berkali-kali." Ujar Hinata.

"Ahaaa…..aku puny aide nie. He…he…." Temari ketawa jahil.

"Emang ide kau apa? Kayaknya brilliant banget." cerocos Ino.

"Hemmm….liyat aja entar, pasti nanti ide-ku berhasil."

"Sok yakin!"

"Woy Sak, bangun….! Kamu dijemput my hubby new tuh! Katanya mau diajak married!" teriak Temari, dengan suara ber-lume megabazzz.

"Mamna-mana! Haduh…..aku belum mandi, belum dandan, belum milih pakaian, adu gimana nie!" Sakura refleks bangun dengan gelagapan.

"Hahaha…..haa…..haha….makanya udah pagi tu jangan molor terus. Dasar! Kalau jadi cewek tuh harus rajin tau!" sindir Temari. Diirigi tawa kemenangannya, sambil memegangi perut nya. Karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Ya….udah cepet mandi sana, kita-kita mau ke Mall." In mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Sakura. "Ya…..ya…..ya…..ternyata kalian bhngin aku, nyebelin…." Kesal sakura.

Dengan malas Sakura pun berajak dari kamar tidurnya, menuju kamr mandi. Sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

20 menit kemudian, Sakura sudah siap pergi ke Mall, dengan ke-4 sahabatnya! Dengan memakai mobil Honda jazz warna merah, milik Ino

08.30

Akhirnya ke-5 sahabat ini, sudah sampai di Mall.

Minggu yang cerah di kta Jakarta, kta yang rawan macet. Keadaan Mall saat ini, sangat ramai! Karena hari libur.

"Hey! Guys kita kesana yuks!" Ino menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya, ke sebuah tk yang menjual pin-pin dan accesoris lainnya, mereka ber-5 berjalan ke sana.

"Wah lihat ada pin nya SHINEE. I keren-keren deh!" Teriak tenten, membuat pengunjung Mall di sana memperhatikannya.

"Ten, ngomong kamu jangan keras-keras dong! Dilihat pengunjung tau!" Sakura menasehati.

"Wah Ta-Taemin lucu banget." Hinata mengambil 1 pin dengan waja ber binar-binar.

"Eh….temen-temen, aku ke tilet dulu ya! Salnya aku kebelet nie!" izin Sakura.

"Mau ditemeni Jidat?" Tawar Ino . seraya bercanda!

"Gak usah deh! Kamu kira aku anak kecil─aku kan pemberani." Tlak Sakura.

"Iya….. dah! Sana-sana!" Ino berlagak mengusir. "Tapi hati-hati nanti ada mbak kunti, kepala buntung, lordvaldemort, mummy, hehehe…." In tertawa garing.

Sakura's POV

Aku berjalan menuju ke tilet wanita, lalu aku langsung masuk, setelah selesai aku langsung masuk, setelah selesai aku langsung keluar ke toilet. Aku berjalan menuju keteman-teman ku. Ku langkahkan kakiku tiba-tiba aku melihat orang yang familiar bagiku. Aku berjalan mendekat kea rah orang itu, tidak jau karma dia berada kira-kira 2 meter dari tempatku.

"Kak Karin!" sapaku padanya, aku sebenarnya takut menyapanya, karma dia selalu jahat denganku dan selalu menyalahkan ku, tapi aku harus baik sama dia. Karena suatu alas an. Dia memutar tubuhnya berhadapan denganku.

"Oh kamu….. anak pembawa sial." Bentaknya. Aku diam tak bergeming sedikit pun. Rasanya hatikun seperti ditusuk jarum.

"Dasar kau anak pembawa sial, kenapa kau tidak mati saja! Kau itu tidak pantas idup di dunia ini, pantasnya kau iti di neraka!" bagai tersambar petir. Tak bias ku tahan lagi air mata yang siap mengalir ini, cairan hangat ini sudah tumpah dengan sukses nya mengalir dipipi ku.

"Makhluk ktr spertimu tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaan, aku akan merebut apapun yang kau punya, dan orang-orang yang sayang padamu! Karena kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya." Lanjutnya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, lalu dia mendorong tubuhku menabrak tembok, dan kepalaku terbentuk tembk. Sungguh sadis.

"Ku ingatkan jangan pernah memanggilku selah-lah aku adalah kakakmu atau saudaramu! Karena itu tak mungkin, karena kau anak pembawa sial! Ha…haaaahaaaa…. Amkan itu!" ancamnya diiringi tawa kemenagan.

End Sakura's POV

Sakura terduduk lemah ditembk tidak ada yang melihat kejadian itu, mungkin karena tempat itu sepi! Tetes demi tetes air mata yang tidak bias dibendung lagi. Dia merasakan sakit di hati dan pikirannya, tak dia iraukan bau anyir, darah yang mengalir ari kepalanya dan lengannya. Tak peduli sakit yang didera difisik. Melainkan sakit yang lebih dari sakit fisik, rasa sesak didada menandakan sudah berapa lama dia menyimpan masalanya, dan besarnya masalahnya. Harus kah dia menanggung semua ini. Padaal semua ini bukan salahnya, atau kah hidup memang tak adil, atau kah Tuan memberinya cbaan untuk setiap umatnya, tapi dia tidak menyalah kan Tuhan, dia juga juga tidak bias merubah takdir dari tuhan. Yang bias Sakura lakukan hanya memhn kepada Tuhan supaya diberi kebahagiaan suatu saat nanti, membuat orang yang benci kepadanya bias meliat ketulusan hatinya dan dan dia akan berusaha membuat semuanya berakhir bahagia, bukan untuk dia saja tapi untuk setiap makluk yang ia sayangi. Tidak memandang rang itu jahat dengan dia, atau baik, karena dia yakin setiap rang bias berubah, itulah prinsipnya. Dia tidak berenti berharap, berdo'a, berusaha. 'MANUSIA BISA BERUSAHA DAN TUHAN LAH YANG MENETUKAN' Sakura merasakan pandangannya mengabur, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Ya Tuhan….. Sakura!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hai minna-san nie aku update ficku yang chapter 3. Maaf ya kalo chapter kemarin tidak memuaskan, banyak kata-kata yang salah.

Para readers, para senpai, dan para review kalo ada yang sudi ngajari aku EYD tolong add fbaku: Sashoue Saekhue.

Mav juga atas ficnya yang kurang panjang

N mav yang pemain lainnya belum ada nanti tunggu di chapter 4

Oh kemarin di chap 1 dh aku ksh keterangan band shinee tapi hilang n mav kmrn bikin cerita pi sama kayak kemarin itu karena saya gaptek terus aku mau Tanya u para review cara delete fic 2 gimana

Catatan:

SHINEE: adalah boy band korea selatan, yang beraliran R&B kontemporer.

Dibentuk SM Entertainment pada tahun 2008, personilnya terdiri dari: Onew: sang leader, Jonghyun, Key, Minho, dan taemin. Penapilan mereka yang pertama pada 25 Mei 2008 dalam acara popular Songs di SBS, mereka membawakan lagu replay

CHAPTER 3

Sasuke's POV

Aku berjalan menuju toilet laki-laki. Yang bersebelahan dengan toilet perempuan. Seketika langkahku terhenti, ketika aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pink. Yang tidak berdaya dipukuli dan dicaci maki oleh seorang gadis berambut merah. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau peduli dan tidak meu mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tapi, mengapa perasaanku tak enak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi terhadap orang yang aku sayang! 'Jangan-jangan itu…. ' aku menggelengkan kepala, mencoba menghilangkan perasankaku ini.

Karena penasaran. Ku langkahkan kakiku ke lokasi insiden tragis tersebut.

Semakin mendekat….

Semakin mendekat….

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, 2X dari biasanya. Perasaan apakah ini? Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, aku terus bertanya-tanya Berdebat dengan pikiranku sendiri.

Wanita berambut merah itu berbalik badan, Dan betapa terkejutnya diriku ketika melihat wajahnya!

Ya Tuhan itu bukannya Karin! Kakak kelas di sekolahku. Seketika itu juga aku melihat sekilas orang yang dipukuli Karin, mataku terbelalak tak percaya! Melihat orang yang dipukuli, dicaci maki oleh Karin.

"Ya Tuhan…. Sakura!" pekikku kaget. Segera aku berlari ke arah mereka. Karin yang mendengarku langsung ngacir pergi ke arah kanan yang berlawanan arah denganku, sehingga kami tidak berpapasan. Ku lihat raut wajahnya terkejut dan takut akan kedatanganku. Tayuya yang berada di jarak sekitar 2 meter dari tempat Sakura dan Karin tadi, ditarik tangannya oleh Karin.

Sesampainya di sana! Aku melihat keadaan Sakura yang tragis, Hatiku pilu melihatnya. Ku lihat punggung Karin dan Tayuya semakin menjauh. Ingin sekali aku mengejarnya! Tapi, apa daya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura dengan keadaannya sekarang.

'Sungguh kejam!' pikirku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mengendong tubuh munggil Sakura yang sedang pingsan dengan bridal style, ke luar mall. Menuju ke tempat parkiran. Tak aku hiraukan tatapan pengunjung mall, yang sulit diartikan. Saat aku menggendong Sakura ke luar mall!

#####_######

Saat di parkiran aku membuka pintu mobil, ku rebahkan Sakura di tempat duduk pinggir pengemudi. Kupasangkan sabuk pengaman.

Aku sudah duduk di tempat mengemudi sambil berpikir dimana tempat tinggal Sakura? Kulihat tasnya. Seketika aku mendapat ide, dengan perlahan ku buka tas Sakura dengan harapan menemukan kartu pelajarnya! Agar tau dimana tempat tinggalnya.

"Tadaaaa…..! Perkiraanku ternyata tidak salah." Aku menemukan kartu pelajarnya didompetnya!

"Hn….. nie anak udah gila ya! Masak didompetnya aja ada foto SHINEE! Lebih baik pajang fotoku saja….. kan gak kalah ganteng sama mereka." gerutuku jengkel. Lalu ku baca kartu pelajarnya!

Jl. Cherry Blossom blok. 57

"Oh din situ rupanya!" aku langsung tancap gas mobil dengan cepat.

Sambil menyetir, ku lihat wajah polos Sakura! Rasanya hatiku damai sekali. Ingin sekali aku melindungginya, menemani di saat sedih dan senang, menghapus air matanya jikalau dia menanggis, menyayanginya sepenuh jiwa dan raga, rela berkorban apapun untuknya. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuknya. Asal dia bahagia.

Kenapa Karin berbuat tidak manusiawi seperti itu? Ku lihat Sakura tidak pernah mencari masalah dengannya? Pertanyaan itu selalu terngiang di otakku!

"Kayaknya aku harus cari tau!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

R

E

V

I

E

W

Jangan lupa direview ya biar aku tambah semangat

'Yosh! Semangat masa muda"

Mav ya untuk para readers, senpai, review karena fic ku ini gak pantas di publish n di baca.

Kalo kalian maunya fic ini aku delet nanti aku delet dah.

Wokeh! Tapi aku tak kan patah semangat dan aka trus belajar-balajar dan belajar supaya bias memperbaiki fic ku

Makasi untuk para review kalian telah memberi saran motivasi kritik ang membangunkan makasih

4ntk4-ch4n:

Mav ya pendek

Makasih dah review

Insyaallah nanti chap 4

Yoona furukawa:

Mksh dah review

Nie dah di update

Hikaru ryuzaki:

Mksh dah review

Sama ya

Mksh atas sarannya aku jadi tmbh semangat

Oh ya nanti shinee dating ke Indonesia loh bulan oktober

Monochange:

Mksh ats saranya n reviewnya

Miss uchiwa sasusaku lovers

Mksh ats reviewnya


End file.
